Problem: For each positive integer $n$, the mean of the first $n$ terms of a sequence is $n$. What is the 2008th term of the sequence?
Explanation: Let $a_n$ denote the $n$th term.  Then
\[\frac{a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{2008}}{2008} = 2008,\]so $a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{2008} = 2008^2.$

Also,
\[\frac{a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{2007}}{2007} = 2007,\]so $a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{2007} = 2007^2.$  Subtracting these equations, we get
\[a_{2008} = 2008^2 - 2007^2 = (2008 + 2007)(2008 - 2007) = \boxed{4015}.\]